


The anal scene from RotH chapter 55.

by Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun/pseuds/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun





	The anal scene from RotH chapter 55.

From the moment their lips met all thoughts, all feelings, all sensations - other than what they were feeling for and from each other - ceased to exist. Their universe shrank to only what existed inside the confines of the shower walls. Only each other and the sensations they were both feeling as if they were a single organism, one mind, one heart, one soul and one body.

Rey twined her fingers through the slippery, wet, hair at the back of his head and slid her mouth from his. She tugged at his hair and trailed kisses along the underside of his upraised chin then loosened her grip to trace the contours of his shoulders and chest. 

Despite the hot water raining down on her, Rey's skin was covered in chill bumps by the time she'd made it halfway down the column of his throat. She could feel her lips on his skin as if it were her own skin being caressed by his lips. At the same time she could feel what her lips, tongue, and teeth felt like to him as they kissed, licked and nibbled their way to the hollow at his collarbone and back up to his ear.

Ben was too blown away at first by the intensity of what Rey was feeling to even register the sensation of a pair of phantom hands clutching at his hips, massaging with the same tempo as the ravenous caresses of her mouth against his skin. He slid his hands up her sides and flinched at the tickle that ran up his own flanks. His seeking hands found her aching, heavy, breasts and he shuddered at the full realization that the feeling of phantom hands on his flesh was a very intense echo of what he was making her feel. 

Though they had felt their caresses and emotions reverberate through their bond everytime they had ever made love, the intensity of this physical sensation echo had never been anywhere near this strong. The only time it had ever felt this intense had been while she'd been in labor.

He pulled away from her and took a step back, staring her in near horror.

She didn't need to ask why. Their minds were so deeply embedded into each other's that she may as well have had the thoughts herself.

She didn't bother to speak or think any particular thing, she looked him dead in the eye and dared him with her eyes, face, and body... her very essence challenged him to come back to her... and begged him, too. 

She reached her hand out toward him. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes, panting, while the Force between them roiled and heaved with their emotional turmoil.

His deep brown eyes flicked to her hand then back to her unwaivering gaze. A memory tugged at the back of his mind. He had once held his hand toward her in much the same way. Begging her to love him.

She hadn't been ready to put her trust in him then.

He took a deep shuddering breath, clasped her hand, pulled her to him with a quick jerk and pillaged her mouth with his own. His hands clamped her ribs in an iron grip and he lifted her up until his mouth could easily access her throat and breasts.

She wrapped her legs around his ribs and held on tight as he devoured every inch of her that his mouth could touch.

His hands slid to her bottom and massaged her firm cheeks. He turned so that her back was braced against the wall, her weight supported by her legs around his middle. He reached out and caught a palm full of oil, losing no time he rubbed the chilly liquid against her bottom. 

Their mutual desperation didn't allow for hessitation or misgivings, she needed to feel him inside her. He rubbed the viscous liquid against her cheek, massaging it into her skin as he called a second palmfull into his other hand. This oil he slathered between her cheeks before massaging the oil that remained on his hand into her other cheek. 

He took a momentary break from suckling at her breast to look into her eyes as his fingertip pressed into the unyeilding portal between her cheeks. The sensation was as foreign as an alien language, though not exactly unpleasant. He withdrew his fingertip and inserted it again with slightly more ease.

Rey jerked his head back with a fistfull of hair and attacked his mouth ravenously with her own. 

The force of her hunger urged him on, battering through his wall of discomfort. He slipped his finger deeper into her and squirmed from the sensation it sent through his body.

He could feel her desperation as keenly as she could feel his reluctance, but he could also feel her resolve to wait for him, no matter how long it took.

Shaking from head to toe Ben silently urged her to let go of him with her legs and then assisted her slow, sensual slide down his body to her feet. He pulled back to gaze into her eyes solemnly for a moment. 

The eyes staring back at him were full of hunger, need, and so much love he nearly drowned in them.

Rey's lips twitched and she rubbed herself languidly against him as she turned around. Her head swiveled to meet his eyes over her shoulder. She wriggled her lower body against him, sending shivers up his spine. 

His eyes stayed locked on hers as he called more oil into his palm, and she purred a low throaty moan as his hand stroked the oil into the velvety silkiness of his own skin.

He took a deep calming breath and bent down to kiss the ridge of her shoulder, his hands sliding around to cup her full, heavy breasts. He leaned into her, pushing her slightly forward with his chest. His feet splayed apart, coming to rest on the outsides of hers, his toes next to her heels. His oiled length found the channel that it was meant to explore- of it's own accord. Prolonging the moment just a bit more he rubbed along the divide in slow deliberate strokes.

She made an impatient sound and he could feel how his delay was starting to frustrate her beyond what could be considered pleasurable. He positioned the glistening tip of his erection at the entrance of her body and felt the pressure in his own bottom as well as hers as he gently pushed toward her with his hips. 

The pressure built but he made no headway. He frowned and reached for the bottle to drizzle some oil at the spot where their bodies were struggling to connect. Using his hand he drew the oil around that spot with the tip of his member and pressed a little harder toward her. He could feel her beginning to open for him, and though his own body remained thankfully closed he could feel it as if his own body was receiving this excrutiatingly slow invasion.

Millimeter by millimeter he entered her until his whole tip was surrounded by the almost painfully tight embrace of her body. He stopped and took a few shuddering breaths. 

This sensation wasn't quite like having a lone finger probing around in the virgin territory of his own body. No, this was something different. Something that was neither pleasure nor pain, but somehow pleasurably naughty none the less. He felt her relax around him slightly and crept into her another inch. 

A groan tore from his throat as he withdrew that inch shocked by the ripple of pleasure that shot through his entire pelvis. He clenched his teeth and leaned into her tenatively, sliding another inch into her incredibly tight sheath. 

The friction on his cock was almost unbearable, the pleasant pressure in his ass even more-so. He withdrew to the tip again, a purring moan ripping from both of their throats simultaniously. He blew out a few harsh breaths and squirted more oil along the top of his shaft before pressing back in even deeper this time. Each withdrawl ripped a moan from his throat, each slow, gentle thrust forced him to clench his teeth at the overwhelming sensation of both penetrating and being penetrated until finally he was buried hilt deep inside of her. 

He paused and took a moment to breathe while he adjusted to the sensations occuring in both of their bodies. He bent forward and slid his hands over her aching breasts, rubbing them, molding them with his palms even as he nibbled at the sensitive flesh of her neck. With a gentle pressure he guided her into a more upright position so he could more easily access the sensations that were comfortably familiar to him. 

He took his time stoking her -and his- arousal to a fevered pitch with his oil-soaked hands and seeking mouth. 

She rocked against him, sending raw physical pleasure through them both. 

He withdrew several inches from her body, then glided smoothly back in, gasping from the seering pleasure of the movement. He buried his face into the side of her neck and withdrewl almost completely before thrusting fully into her again. The duality of the sensation tore a near scream from his throat. His teeth clamped down on her shoulder to stifle the sound.

'Ouch.' Her mind voice broke the silence between them.

'I'm so sorry.' Even his mind voice was straining.

'It's ok.' She assured him. 'We both knew this wasn't going to be simple or painless.'

'It feels so good and so wrong and somehow so right all at once.' He blurted, completely befuddled by the contradictory feelings.

'I feel it, too.' She reminded him gently then rolled her hips, a wordless plea to continue.

He withdrew and thrust back inside more quickly this time, sending pleasure spiralling through them both with dizzying intensity.

Shedding the last of his inhibitions completely in light of the physical enjoyment he was both giving and receiving he began to work his hips in a moderately slow tempo which picked up both speed and intensity until they were both unabashedly crying out their pleasure with every breath.

It had taken him a while to adjust to the sensation of being penetrated, but now that he had - he had to admit- it felt as good as the sensation of penetrating. 

Ben could feel how close they both were to climax but a part of him wasn't ready for it to end, he gritted his teeth and slowed his pace a little, gentling his thrusts. 

His fingers slipped into the nest of downy hair at the apex of her thighs and sought out the swollen nub just inside her bloodslickened lips. He rocked his hips against her and rubbed her clit with deliberately teasing fingers.

He felt those caresses as if they were being given to the sensitized flesh at the end of his throbbing member. Along with all of the other sensations it nearly made him lose control then and there.

'Let go, love.' She encouraged. 'It doesn't have to last forever, we can do it again.'

Her words snapped the last thread that he'd been holding on by. 

Rey felt his control slip and thanked the Force as he threw caution to the wind and began to slam into her with his unrestrained passion. This was how she liked him best. Wild. Untamed. Mindlessly out of control. 

Rey gave herself over to the inferno raging between them and joined him in wild abandon. Though they did sometimes make slow, tender, sweet love, that wasn't what her body or her soul needed right now.

No, right now she needed her husband. All of him, not just his gentle side... she needed his fire, his darkness, his hunger… his everything.

Ben gave it willingly, happily, eagerly… 

His cum squirted into her hot and forcefully but other than bellowing his pleasure savagely into the echoing room he didn't acknowledge it. His frantic passion ignited the last remnants of her concious mind and she shouted her own release over and over as first red, then pink, then clear ejaculant shot from her womb and rain down the drain between her feet.

Over and over she came, screaming at the top of her lungs while his roars of pleasure mingled with hers. This was their lovesong... their soul to soul lovemaking… wild and free… passion unleashed... an inferno that consumed them both yet from it's ashes they rose to even higher peaks. 

It could have been eternity or it could have been a heartbeat before they shouted their final screams of pleasure and collapsed, trembling and spent, to the floor.


End file.
